1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for assisting the drivers of vehicles, and more particularly it relates to a driver assisting system which is designed so that a driver who is driving for example an automobile is properly provided with information for assisting the driver's driving operation of the vehicle in accordance with variation of the driving conditions of the vehicle and the variation of the mental state of the driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Included among the systems used with the conventional automotive vehicles to supply their drivers with the required information are warning systems of the type which detect and warns of the existance of faults in the various units of the automobile, and indicating systems of the type which detect and indicate the conditions in the various parts of the automobile. However, all of these systems are disadvantageous in that only simple information corresponding to an instantaneous judgement of the separate condition is generated, and that such simple information is one-sidedly supplied to the driver and therefore there are instances where this simple information only tends to be detrimental to the driving operation of the driver.